Global air contamination is worsening each year and an increased number of persons are suffering medical problems due to the inhalation of contaminants. For example, airborne contaminants may include the output from factories, combustion exhaust from vehicles, sand in desert climates, and chemicals and other toxins in workplaces. Additionally, many people suffer from allergies to pollens, dust, grasses, molds, and other airborne allergens.
The majority of inhaled air, including airborne allergens and contaminants, enters the body through the nose. Exposure to such contaminants may result in severe rhinitis, post-nasal drip, nasal polyps, nasal obstruction, sinusitis, asthma, bronchitis, COPD, and various other conditions that may necessitate treatments including antibiotics, antihistamines, nasal sprays, and oral and/or injected steroids. Allergy sufferers may require extensive allergy testing to determine the nature of their allergies. In some cases, medicinal treatments are not sufficient and surgery of the nose and/or sinuses is necessary to obtain relief for a patient.
Various nose filters are known that allow air to be filtered prior to inhalation through the nose and/or mouth. For example, devices such as face masks and adhesive filters that adhere to the outer surface of the nostrils allow air to be filtered prior to inhalation by a wearer. However, such filters experience problems such as user discomfort and irritation of the sensitive nasal tissues. Additionally, these filters are visible to others and are not aesthetically attractive. Furthermore, these filters may not be suitable for use in all situations.
Filtration devices that are worn within the nostrils of a user are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,121 to Cardarelli discloses a surgically implantable nasal filtration device. The device relies on a complex design including three sleeves, two smaller and one large, that are punched through the septum. A pair of stabilizer plates distributes stresses and a large septum stud supports snap-on filter elements. However, the size and complex design of the device make it difficult to implant and remove, and possibly painful for wearers. For example, the device requires a large hole in the anterior/cartilaginous septum, which can result in severe discomfort and nasal bleeding, and cause whistling while breathing if the hole persists after removal of the device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide devices and methods to improve the comfort and aesthetics of nasal filtration.